Mai Otani Saiai
by Naiyori
Summary: March 11, 2010 - Discontinued story, please read the re-write I will be releasing for nostalgic reasons.
1. Ano Issho

**

* * *

**

**Mai Otani Saiai **

**Naiyori Speaks**: Hm. This is a fanfiction that I hope will be able to make people laugh and cry, the title was even enough to make me tear up. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Rate and Review!

**Disclaimer**: I own NONE of the original InuYasha characters or the storyline. They are fully possessed by Rumiko Takashi, Thank you, Rumiko-sama!

**Author Claim**: Rakuen is fully developed and personalized by yours truly. That means I made her; get it? Yeah. So no stealing!

**Translation**: The title translates to "My hollow Beloved"

**Note**: This takes place about before the the InuYasha series. Therefore, the Shichinintai (Band of seven) will be the only originals who appear.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**: Ano issho

Screams of terror filled the small village as people fled for their lives. The normally peaceful village had been turned into a chaotic mess within minutes of the assassin's arrival. Many were killed and many others fatally wounded. Once the village was almost completely annihilated the assassin looked upon the quiet anarchy of the now almost completely silent village with deep blue eyes. Smiling an unmistakable crooked smile the assassin rested his weapon, a massive halberd upon his shoulder with a content smile. "Two hundred." he said with a laugh to his voice. He turned to go onto the next helpless village, his long black braid trailing behind him slightly.

As he reached the edge of town he noticed a few stragglers. Laughing he sauntered over to them and they shrunk back in fear. Delightedly he slashed away at them. There was one left now. A girl who stood before the assassin with a defiant glare. She knew of this assassin; Bankotsu was the name he had announced at many villages before and the name had traveled through worried villagers.

Bankotsu laughed at the girl, standing there like that in front of him. A measly little girl, no older than fifteen. "Does a mouse dare stand in front of the great Bankotsu? You're going to die, girl. Two-hundred and five, that's that number you'll be on my list." smirking he lifted the halberd from his shoulder. The girl did not flinch.

Swinging the halberd towards the girl's body, he stopped the mighty blade just inches from her neck and still the girl did not flinch, but stared at him with defiant emerald eyes.

"Why aren't you afraid, girl?" Bankotsu questioned inching the blade so just the very edge rested against her skin, drawing a fine line of blood. "I'm a second away from killing you and you don't run, panic, nor even flinch." Bankotsu was speaking in an annoyed yet sort of interested tone.

"Why?" he questioned, staring into those defiant eyes.

"Because, I care not if I die. You already destroyed my village. I have nothing left. And now you're going to destroy Me." the girl smirked, "So go ahead, kill Me." the girl spat, clenching her fists.

Bankotsu's smirked turned to a look of puzzlement as he stood there, his halberd resting against the neck of who was supposed to be his two-hundredth and fifth victim, and she wasn't the slightest bit afraid. Bankotsu's expression was solemn as he carefully withdrew his large blade from the girl's neck. "You've earned your life, girl..." he said, not a single shred of emotion tingeing his voice as he rested the halberd on his shoulder once again and walked past the girl who had unknowingly saved her own life.

For a moment the girl stood there dumbfounded. She really thought her life was going to come to an end, and yet she had just escaped with nothing but a single inch-long scar. "Ariagato..." she spoke the word in relieved tone.

Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. "You're welcome." he stated and turned once again.

Without hesitation, the girl followed the assassin, the assassin who had just spared her life.

* * *

For several hours now, the girl had followed the assassin with very few words exchanged. She had left her village; not that there was, or for that matter had been there. She had left her family when she was ten, six years prior to that day's event and had moved to the now destroyed village on her own. She worked there as a healer and shared a small home with a generous old couple.

It was night now and she was still following. She wasn't quite sure as to why she was following him. There was a neighboring village she could have gone to, but something about this blue-eyes assassin captivated. And there was a questioned nagging at her. What had he meant by _'Two-hundred and five, that's that number you'll be on my list.'_ She'd was about to ask him when he spoke.

"Why are you following me, girl?" he asked without even turning around, he hadn't any of the times he had even spoken one word.

"Because I can." she answered simply.

"You know I could turn around right now and swipe your head off." he stated

"I know." she answered

"And you're not afraid?" he questioned

"No." she answered bluntly.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Rakuen." she answered.

The short and blunt conversation ended there and the two walked in silence once again.

They had walked for another hour after that short conversation, until Bankotsu had suddenly stopped. and said: "This is where I stop for the night." and had sat down, his back against a tree

And he slept.

Rakuen stopped as well and decided to rest, against a large rock opposite to the assassin.

And she slept

* * *

In the morning Rakuen was awake quite early, she always woke up early. But now she was hungry from all the excitement and walking from the day before. There was a small stream, rich with fish near the assassin and the girl's campsite. And Rakuen knew how to light a fire.

Bankotsu awoke to a sudden popping noise, the sound of a pinecone splitting in a fire. Opening his eyes he saw the girl tending to a fire, two fish cooking over it.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Cooking." she replied with a snide smile.

Bankotsu rose to his feet and stretched, leaving his halberd leaning against the tree he had slept against and walked towards Rakuen, crouching on the opposite side of the fire. "If I leave now, will you still follow?" he asked looking at Rakuen through the hot flames.

"Yes." she said turning the fish so they would be cooked evenly.

"Why?" he asked, smirking.

"Because I can." she smirked back.

Crossing his arms Bankotsu laughed slightly, sitting on the ground where he had been crouching. "You're strange, girl." he declared with a nod as if to reassure himself of what he had just declared.

"As are you." Rakuen stated taking one fish off the fire and holding it over the fire to the assassin. "Eat it." she demanded bluntly.

Bankotsu raised his eyes. "Gutsy are we?" he asked although he took the fish and began to eat. Wow, this girl could cook, although he didn't admit it and rather ate it without thanking her.

Rakuen took the second fish and ate it herself, and then she threw dust on the fire and made sure it was out.

Bankotsu had now risen and retrieved his halberd from its spot leaning against the tree, set it on his shoulder, and had started walking. Rakuen fell in a few yards behind him, still following as said.

"You know, girl, If you follow me you will see many more villages massacred by my blade, my aim is to kill as many people and demons as humanly possible."

"I know." Rakuen answered.

"And that doesn't bother you?" he asked raising an eyebrow to himself.

"No." she answered shrugging.

"You're strange." Bankotsu repeated shaking his head. What was with this girl? He knew well enough that not all females were like his.

"What's your name?" it had been Rakuen this time who had asked for a name. He knew hers and even if he didn't use it she deserved the right to know his name as well, yes?

"Bankotsu." he answered with a slight chuckle.

"I've heard that name before." Rakuen said as she walked, watching the assassin's black braid sway as he walked. "The people in my village often spoke of you in vile ways. They heard of the other villages you depleted, and in the end were killed by the very villain they detested." Rakuen said thoughtfully, she was speaking more to herself for Bankotsu was more interested in the two monks approaching, heading the opposite direction down the path.

Smiling politely the monks stopped to say a friendly hello... obviously they had never heard of Bankotsu before, that or they had and just didn't recognize the man who stood before them for as soon as they had stopped they had fallen to their feet. "Two-hundred and six." Bankotsu said looking at the two slaughtered men.

Rakuen looked the dead men, and then at Bankotsu. "Why do you count the men you kill?" she asked curiously as the halberd was returned to Bankotsu's shoulder.

"I aim to kill one-thousand humans and one-thousand demons." he shrugged beginning to walk again, of course

Rakuen also began to walk, leaving the dead monks to be eaten by carrion crows and other scavenging beasts. "That is an odd thing to aim for." she said thoughtfully. "Though I suppose would be a noble goal for an assassin such as yourself." she nodded reassuring herself.

"It's not glory I'm after... Its power." he said with a sudden malicious tinge to his voice. "Once I kill that amount of humans an demons, my Banryu," he lifted the halberd slightly to tell her he was referring to it as Banryu "Will become all-powerful!" he exclaimed with a slightly maniacal laugh.

"I see..." Rakuen said leading off slightly. "Where are you headed anyway?" she asked quickening her pace, now daring to walk a few feet directly to Bankotsu's left side.

"Nowhere, really. I wander looking for people to kill, or for people who will hire me to kill." he answered shifting his Banryu to his other shoulder. It was not heavy to him; however, his arm did grow sore holding it in place so it was a nice relief to switch shoulders so his one hand could have a rest.

"You don't have a home, or somewhere you usually stay?" Rakuen asked. They were actually having a bit more of a distinct conversation now, rather than the exchange of a few random words or statements.

"Not really, I do have a small place up in the mountains. I only go there if I'm hurt so I can heal in peace and then come down again strong as ever to kill more." he answered casually.

"I don't have a home either. I left my real village when I was young." She said with a slight shrug. "It was boring there, and I didn't like my parents so I left." she said simply. Although those had not been the only reasons she left.

"I killed my parents. They were my first two killings." he said in a somewhat proud tone. He really was a twisted man.

"I figured." Rakuen nodded. "It sounds like something you would do."

"How would you know something I would do? You've known me for barely a day." he said with a slight chuckle. This girl really was odd... but she was sort of and interesting person to have around. And it was nice for Bankotsu to have someone to talk to.

"I'm not sure, I just know that would be something you would do." she shrugged. Most people by now would think Rakuen was completely out of her mind for trekking after this lunatic... but perhaps Rakuen was seeing something in him that others didn't. Besides, he's was a rather interesting person to carry a conversation with. She would continue to follow him.

* * *

For a few hours, they walked without speaking. It's not as if they had something to talk about every single minute, besides, silence was good for them to reflect on whatever it was they decided to reflect upon. But soon enough, they came upon a village.

"Are you going to destroy this village as well?" she asked looking around as people stared at them.

"No. Its too small and insignificant, no one will care. I _want_ people to know I'm killing and destroying." he said with a nod. "That way, they'll send more and more people to try and kill me, thus giving me more important people to kill." he said with a content smirk.

"That's a good logic." Rakuen agreed. "You want the people you kill to be worthy of counting towards your total thousand. Am I right?" she asked looking up at the assassin.

"Exactly." he nodded. This girl was pretty sharp, she knew how to think. And to Bankotsu, that was almost kind of scary.

And so they left the village sparing the people there and continued their trek.

"I now know where I am headed now." he stated suddenly a few hours later. "There is a large village up ahead. They will make great additions and get my some... publicity." he declared with a smirk a few hours later.

"Oh? And where is that?" Rakuen asked, looking over at the blue-eyed assassin.

"To a large city ahead. Many important shogun and generals live there with their families. I will get plenty publicity for killing there.

Rakuen nodded. "It will. Do you think they will send more soldiers from the capital to kill you?" she asked curiously. It would be interesting to watch a single man flatten a whole army with a single blade. Although she did not mention it, Rakuen had an odd feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen.

"I sure as hell hope they do! That would be a great addition to my list!" He exclaimed with a laugh as he held Banryu above his head and spun it.

Rakuen laughed slightly as the breeze from the spinning of the halberd blew her mid-back length hair that was held in a tight ponytail. "How heavy is that halberd?" Rakuen asked as Bankotsu stopped it from spinning and returned it to his shoulder.

"How heavy?" Bankotsu paused and thought about it for a long moment. "You know, I'm not sure... I've used it for three years now so it's become weightless to Me." he answered with a shrug.

"Can I try to hold it?" Rakuen asked. Yeah, like she'd be able to hold something has huge as that up. Not only was she undoubtedly less strong than Bankotsu, she was also a head shorter than him, so it would be quite difficult to hold it.

Bankotsu thought about it. He knew there was no way she could swing Banryu. Or run off with it for that matter so there was no risk to letting her hold it. "All right. You can try..." he smirked. "But I bet you won't even be able to keep it off the ground." he snickered.

Rakuen stopped as well. "Fine. Just hand it to me and we'll see!" she exclaimed holding her hands out to take the blade.

Bankotsu removed the halberd from his shoulder and placed it into Rakuen's hands. He still had a hold of the halberd so it wasn't at his full weight yet. And then he withdrew his hands, leaving Rakuen with the full weight.

At first Rakuen gasped as the blade was released into her hands and instantly the blade tipped to the ground. "Wow." Rakuen said shocked more at how Bankotsu could wield Banryu so easily rather than at the actual weight.

Bankotsu laughed, taking Banryu back from Rakuen's hands. "I told you." he smirked shaking his head and retuning Banryu to its place.

"Well, you haven't seen what I can do yet." she smirked right back at Bankotsu.

"Oh? And what's that?" Bankotsu asked, beginning to walk again. What kind of powers could such a girl have?

"That's for me to know... and you to find out." she said with a defiant little laugh as she fell into place walking beside Bankotsu.

"You're not half bad, Rakuen." Bankotsu laughed. He had actually used her name. He'd called her Rakuen instead of just 'girl'. And he'd given her what could be called a compliment. Definitely rare to come from an assassin.

"Why thank you. You're not half bad either, Bankotsu-san." Rakuen stated with a little smile. She used his name as well, and had added -san, a respectful sort of thing to call someone.

"Well then. We're in agreement." Bankotsu said with a nod.

"I just have one more question..." Rakuen lead off getting somewhat serious.

"And what would that be?" Bankotsu asked looking over at Rakuen with a sort of curious look on his face.

"Why did you spare me?"

* * *

**Naiyori speaks**: Hahaha! So, I wonder how everyone liked the first chapter. I hope I made it interesting enough. Oh, and please excuse all the choppy conversations Bankotsu and Rakuen had. xD They were just sort of to get things started. Oh, and I wonder if anyone can guess Rakuen's mystery powers. They will probably be revealed in the next chapter which I hope to have up soon! Peace out!

**Translation**: Chapter one's title translates to "The Meeting"


	2. Ano Chikara

**

* * *

**

**Mai Otani Saiai**  
(Chapter two)

**Naiyori Speaks**: Okay! Here it is, chapter two! Wow, it sure is tuff getting these things done with school and social life of course, not to mention the ever-so-often sprained had I obtain in Martial Arts class! Hehe, anyway, I won't bore you with my rambling, here's Chapter two!

**Disclaimer**: I own NONE of the original InuYasha characters or the storyline. They are fully possessed by Rumiko Takashi. Thank you, Rumiko-sama!

**Author Claim**: Rakuen is fully developed and personalized by yours truly. That means I made her; get it? Yeah. So no stealing!

* * *

**Chapter Two**:Ano Chikara

There, she had asked the question that had been nagging at her brain for the past day since that tiny yet lasting scar had been put on her neck. Why had Bankotsu spared her? Starting at Bankotsu with those same defiant emerald eyes, she had asked.

Bankotsu did not look at her, he hesitated to answer the question. The truth was; he did not know himself. Sure, she had stood against him unafraid... but then again so did others before him. Than why did her defiance intrigue him so much. Finally he found a liable answer and opened his mouth to speak, but instead Rakuen spoke.

"Nevermind... You don't have to say." she said with a small smirk. "You have your reasons, and who am I to question them?" she asked herself more than Bankotsu. She shook her head. "Just forget I ever asked." he said smiling at the assassin, even though he was not looking at her.

"I will." he said in a somewhat puzzled manner. the girl had just asked him and yet, somehow she had known that Bankotsu did not really have a reason an left it at that. She really was an odd girl. And what of that mystery power she had? What was it? Did Bankotsu even want to find out. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts out of his mind.  
"It's getting dark." Rakuen commented as the sun began sinking behind the distant hills. They had walked in silence for the rest of the day after she had asked that question, and now darkness was falling and the things of the night were stirring.

Bankotsu snickered. "What? Afraid of the dark?" he asked with a mischievous smirk. Apparently he was quite fond of teasing others. But of course that was just the kind of person he was.

Rakuen glared. "No... but you know, asking someone else if they're afraid is a sign of unmistakable fear. Looks like some big tough guy is afraid of the dark." Rakuen shrugged, trying to look serious.

Bankotsu arched a brow. "Right..." he shook his head and laughed. "Well, we probably should stop and get some rest. We'll be walking for another day before we reach the village I plan to destroy." Bankotsu said with a nod. "But we'll have to find a clearing..." he said trailing off, his eyes searching for somewhere to rest.

Rakuen pointed to the left of the path, sure enough there was a trail that would lead to a decent campsite.

"Not bad." Bankotsu nodded looking around the clearing, it was evident that people had stayed there before. There was even a small place where the remains of charred wood from a fire were.

"I'll get a fire started, but first help me find some wood to burn." Rakuen stated beginning to pick up burnable twigs and fallen tree branches, Bankotsu did the same. Within a few minutes Rakuen had the start of fire beginning to burn.

"Too bad there's not a river of pond close to here... We won't be able to eat." she said sitting down beside the fire.

Bankotsu plopped down on the other side of the fire and lay Banryu down beside him. They were both quiet for a while, Rakuen looking into the orange flames, and Bankotsu absorbed in his thoughts. As if suddenly he snapped out of a trance Bankotsu looked up and spoke, "Rakuen... why are you following me?" Bankotsu asked cocking his head. He had asked this before but had the same answer: "Because I can." but that was not a real answer, nor was it Rakuen's real reason.

Rakuen looked up from the flames, a serious expression on her face. "The village you destroyed was my home, Bankotsu-san. Even though I didn't have family there it's still where I lived. What else was I supposed to do?" she asked pulling her knees to her chest for warmth.

"You could have gone back to your real village, where your family was. And don't expect me to give you any sort of protection or to provide for you. I provide for myself and that's it. Besides, I didn't invite you, your just following." Bankotsu wanted to make that clear to Rakuen.

"First of all, I couldn't go back to my real village, I was dis-owned by my parents. And second of all, I'm well aware of that. I can take care of myself." Rakuen said with a confident nod. "Than why am I following him?" she wondered to herself. She could have just struck out on her own but for some reason, she had followed him...

They once again fell silent and eventually both fell asleep under the stars of the cold clear sky and the fire burned and kept them warm as they slept.

* * *

Bankotsu was the first to rise that morning, he woke up very early. The assassin was used to such early risings. Sitting up he stretched and looked over at Rakuen, on the other side of the now smoldering fire. She was still asleep. It figured. Sighing Bankotsu stood up, placing Banryu on his shoulder he stepped around the fire and tapped Rakuen's side with his foot. "I'm leaving now. Follow me if you want." he muttered as he turned.

Rakuen, although still half asleep forced herself up, yawning as she did so. "You get up way to early." she muttered following after Bankotsu at a slight distance. "I don't remember you getting up this early the yesterday." she said stretching and yawning.

"I was tired from terrorizing the village, what can I say?" Bankotsu asked with a slight shrug. 

"Ngh. I bet. Destroying people sure sounds like hard a depressing work. Perhaps you're really a sensitive softie under all of those inch thick blood stains." Rakuen said now regaining her wit as she gradually woke up.

"Not likely." Bankotsu said with a slightly evil laugh. "Ah, I can't wait to get to that village, I sure am hungry! And I could use some sake a well." he said with another laugh and a crooked smile.

"Sake is gross." Rakuen gagged, she had now caught up with Bankotsu and was walking to his left. "How can you manage to drink that poison?"she asked in a disgusted tone.

Bankotsu didn't answer her but instead looked at her in surprise. "You've had sake?" he asked in a somewhat surprised tone. Rakuen looked too young to have ever drank sake.

Rakuen raised and eyebrow. "Yes..." she replied slowly. "Why is that such a surprise? I am sixteen." she stated with a slight laugh. "And I have tried it, and No, I do not like it." she shrugged.

"Oh..." Bankotsu said blinking. "I thought you were like thirteen or something."

"You thought WHAT?" Rakuen asked in a disbelieving tone. How could he think she was that young!? "Honestly, do I look like a thirteen-year-old?" she asked narrowing her eyes and starring right at Bankotsu. They had both stopped walking now.

"I..." Bankotsu let his eyes wandered over Rakuen, he'd never really gotten a good look at her. "I guess not." he said quickly looking away beginning to walk again, a touch of pink had crept to his face and he hadn't wanted Rakuen to see.

"That's what I thought." Rakuen said with a victorious sort of tone as she began to walk again as well.

* * *

It had now been quite a while since they had decided that Rakuen actually looked her age and the sun was now at the very center of the sky. As the trail twisted and turned in a maze of trees it finally opened up into the entrance of the village Bankotsu had spoken of. However Bankotsu didn't turn Banryu on anyone.

"Bankotsu-san, I thought you were going to destroy this village." Rakuen said keeping her voice low.

"I am. But first I'm going to milk them of life simple pleasures like eating and drinking. When I finish and they give me the bill, I'll start my killing spree so I don't have to pay." Bankotsu stated casually. "Look there," he pointed to a large building. "That's probably the best food place around here. You hungry?' he asked looking over at Rakuen with a smirk.

Rakuen smirked back. "I think some food would be great at the moment." she nodded as they entered the diner and sat down to be served.

Rakuen had never eaten this well before, they were given tons and tons of food, along with Bankotsu's generous servings of Sake.

"At this rate he'll be too drunk to even swing Banryu." she thought to herself as she took a long drink of tea. As she had said before, she hated sake and stuck to tea.

Finally after they were don eating the caretaker of the restaurant offered them each a bath, apparently this was an inn and not just a restaurant.

Rakuen immediately took the chance for a bath. She hadn't been able to bathe for a few days now. Bankotsu on the other had was to busy pounding sake with some other men than to want a bath.

* * *

Sinking down into the warm water Rakuen sighed, it was so nice to have a nice long bath for relaxation, and to tell the truth her legs burned from walking so much. It also gave her some time to think to herself. When the water began to lose it' warmth, she got out and dried off. The wife of the man who had run the Inn had given her a orange kimono with elaborate flower designs after noticing that Rakuen's former kimono was rather tattered. Slipping into the new kimono, Rakuen was quite happy and she headed back out to where she had left Bankotsu.

But when she got there she found the other men gone and Bankotsu fast asleep.

"Dolt." Rakuen thought shaking her head. "The sake put the idiot to sleep." she thought sitting down against the wall to wait for the assassin to awake. She however fell asleep herself.

"Rakuen... wake up." Bankotsu had awoken and it was now time for him to go on his massacre. He wanted to wake Rakuen up first though. Although... before he had actually tried to wake her up he found himself watching her sleep. Only for a few moments he had watched her but still...

"Rakuen." he said again and this time she awoke. "It's time..." he said with a nod. Rakuen immediately stood up and nodded. "Okay." I'll wait at the opposite side of tow-" Bankotsu cut her off.

"No so fast, I need your help." he smirked as he handed her a lit torch. "Start a fire on each house around the border of the city though leave a few unlit, that will heard people to that one spot and it will be easier for me, I won't have to go around looking for them... an none will escape." he finished with a nod.

Rakuen looked at the torch, and then at Bankotsu and nodded. "All right, I will."

Bankotsu smiled a crooked and evil smile. "Good." he said an began to laugh. "Go now." he commanded and she did. This plan was perfect, and foolproof. Of it would have been if the keeper of the inn hadn't heard of the plan and run out the back to gather some fighters perhaps they should have been more careful  
Rakuen hurried to the entrance of the city and slowly but surely lit each of the border houses on fire, soon enough screams echoed through the city as it herded people toward the unlit opening; their escape. However as they got to their so called escape they were stopped by Bankotsu and his voice rose above the screams of the trapped villagers as he counted the people who fell by his blade.

Rakuen, safe from the flames stood on a small hill above the village, watching Bankotsu massacre the village. Finally what Bankotsu thought to be the last person fell and he shouldered Banryu and turned to climb the hill toward Rakuen when he was ambushed.

Overcome by the sudden attack, Bankotsu was unable to swing Banryu as he took several hits from arrows.

Rakuen watched from the hill in horror as the attackers began to practically disembowel Bankotsu. "Bankotsu-san!" she thought frantically. There was nothing she could do but wait! If she went down there, she would be killed and that would be useless. She was trapped, standing there watching him get slashed up.

Eventually Bankotsu gained control of the fight and was able to kill the ambushers, however, as they fell he collapsed to his knees, he was bleeding badly, one of the attackers had managed to gash his side with a katana.

As he fell Rakuen gasped and tore down the hillside. "Bankotsu-san!" she called out. He looked up and saw her, his vision was playing awkward tricks on him though and it looked as if there was two of Rakuen.

As she reached him she immediately knew he was hurt badly. "Stay right here. Don't move and inch, I saw a barn in the village, if it's not already on fire I'll get one!" she looked at Bankotsu one last time. "Just hold on. I'll be back!" she exclaimed desperately as she ran as fast as she could into the burning village looking for the barn where she hoped to find a horse.

Although having difficulty finding the barn she was rewarded, in that barn was not one but two horses. Mounting the smalled of the two she tied a rope to the other so it would follow and cantered all the way back to where she had left Bankotsu.

He had moved, but not far. Just up the hill a ways where he had evidently fainted. At first Rakuen panicked thinking he had died but she checked his wrist for a pulse. it was weak but it was there. She let out a sigh of releif... but now, it was time for her to use the powers she had spoke of a few days before.

Quickly she untied and removed Bankotsu's haori so that she could see the wound clearly she lay her hand on the broken and bleeding gash. It was long and deep and she got to work. Ever so slowly, she dragged her now glowing hand across the gash, the skin began to close and mend. This was her power. Rakuen had an extraordinary healing power. This power had flaws though. One, it only healed the outer flesh the wound was still there on the inside, and two, it drained her of quite a bit of energy.

Finally the gash was sealed, but she didn't have enough energy to heal any more of his wounds and Bankotsu was still unconscious leaving Rakuen with a problem: How would she get Bankotsu onto the horse? The answer was she couldn't. She'd have to wait until he became conscious again.

What Rakuen really wanted to do right now was to go to sleep but she forced herself to return to the slowly burning village and find a blanket, bandages and something to carry water in. Forcing herself up she went and retrieved the items.

Bankotsu had regained consciousness now, and Rakuen was still in the village getting the items . Damn it!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth as his hands were drawn to his side which had erupted in terrible pain. Was Bankotsu in for a surprise. Instead of finding a bleeding gash he found smooth and healed skin."What the." another surprise was that he was topless. Suddenly jolting up he looked around wildly then gasped as the pain in his side increased.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rakuen screamed. She had returned to find Bankotsu trying to sit up. "It's healed on the inside but it's still wounded on the outside! Lay down before you kill yourself for god's sake!" Rakuen yelled angrily.

Bankotsu lay back down immediately. Rakuen was scary when she was mad. "What the hell crawled up her ass" Bankotsu muttered, his hands still on his side. "What the hell did you do to me? How did my side get like this?" he asked as Rakuen went down onto her knees beside him to bandage his lesser wounds.

"First of all nothing crawled up my ass and you better shut up before I reverse the healing. And second of all, your side is healed because of my power. The power I told you about." she snapped as she began to bandage the place on his arm where an arrow had hit.

"Some power." he muttered. "It still hurts like hell."

"Rakuen was in the middle of fastening the bandage and purposely jerked it so it would be extremely tight. "I can't heal the inside, just the outside. You better be happy I did because if i hadn't you would have bled to death."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure." Bankotsu muttered rolling his eyes. Apparently his personality hadn't been harmed, although his pride was badly bruised. That was the reason he was acting so ungrateful, he was embarrassed to be in such a state in front of someone else.

"Ungrateful swine." Rakuen muttered as she moved on to bandage the last open wound, which was one Bankotsu's forehead. "Lift you head." she ordered.

Bankotsu obeyed and lifted his head so she could tie the bandage around his head. "Okay, I've done all I can do." she said sighing. "You told me you had a place up in the mountains, you'll have to navigate me so I can get you there." Rakuen said as she lead the horsed over to where Bankotsu was. "The only thing you need to do is get yourself onto the horse."

"Oh great." Bankotsu muttered. "I hate horses, they always buck me off." he said although he slowly stood up. When he was on his feet however he began to wobble and almost fell down. But something stoped him, Rakuen had put his arm around one of her shoulders and was supporting him, helping him onto the horse. Finally he was up, he could sit upright so he lay against the horses neck. Rakuen had tied Banryu plus the load of items she had gathered to the horse she would be riding and had now mounted it.

"Tell me what direction to head to get to the mountain you have a place on, that's all I need for now." she said quietly.

"West..." Banktosu said before he fell sound asleep. Being hurt sure did drain the energy.

"West it is..." Rakuen said to herself as she moved the horse into a walk. The other horse was still tied to it so it to began to walk and they started their long trek toward the western mountains. It was a good weeks trek, even on horses. It would be long and hard, especially considering Bankotsu's condition. But Rakuen was determined; she was going to get Bankotsu to that safe place. They would have people after the, because of the destroyed village.

But none of that mattered to Rakuen. She was getting Bankotsu to that mountain.

No matter what.

* * *

**Naiyori Speaks**: MUAHAHAHA!!! I love leaving stories right after someone has gotten hurt. Find out what happens to them in chapter three!

**Translation**: The title means "The Powers".

* * *


	3. Ano Yama

**

* * *

**

**Mai Otani Saiai **

(Chapter Three)

**Naiyori Speaks**: Well, well, well! Chapter three is really late! Terribly sorry everyone, school is getting in the way and I'm working on the first chapter of an Alice 19th fic so yeah. Hehe. This chapter won't be the mot exciting chapter in the world but some important things will happen. And I can't forget, a fire is on the horizon of the future. Here are some more random words that may give ya a clue of what the future holds: Wolves, Blizzard, Death, Life, and Lost. This will be fun! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own NONE of the original InuYasha characters or the storyline. They are fully possessed by Rumiko Takashi, Thank you, Rumiko-sama!

**Author Claim**: Rakuen is fully developed and personalized by yours truly. That means I made her; get it? Yeah. So no stealing!

* * *

Chapter Three: **Ano Yama **

It had been three days now of steady traveling by horseback. Rakuen had hardly slept, tending to Bankotsu's wounds and making sure that they both had food and water to drink all while making hopefully good time towards the west mountain. Bankotsu was in a great deal of pain but was now able to at least sit upright on his horse.

"Rakuen, how long do you think it will take for my side to heal?" Bankotsu asked when the sun was in the middle of the sky on the fourth day of their trek to the West Mountains.

"Hm? Oh, I'd say a month or so considering you were gashed and you obtained a broken rib." Rakuen answered knowing this was not the answer Bankotsu had hoped for.

"Damn it..." he muttered. "Looks like we'll be spending a good deal of time at the Mountain cottage..." he said trailing off slightly. The place he had found on the mountain was nice and had a hot spring nearby, a good remedy for his wounds. "I'll have to start practicing with Banryu so I don't get rusty while I heal." Bankotsu thought out loud.

Rakuen laughed quite loudly. "Oh no you won't! You're not touching Banryu until you're _fully_ healed. Heaving something that heavy above your head right after a side injury will _not _do you any good." Rakuen said firmly.

Bankotsu frowned. "Well who are you to tell me what to do? I've had worse injuries than this and been back using Banryu the very same day!" Bankotsu exclaimed in a pouty sort of tone.

"Maybe that's why you have so many damn scars... I should have let you bleed to death; you're as annoying as a fly." Rakuen muttered shaking her head. "Anyway, as your healer I say that you won't be able to safely wield Banryu for at least a few weeks." Rakuen said firmly again.

"You have got to be kidding me." Bankotsu muttered "As you can see I'm perfectly fine, see? I can even lift a saddle ba--" Bankotsu was interrupted by a searing pain in his side as he attempted to pick up the heavily loaded bag. "Damn..." Bankotsu said through clenched teeth as his hands instantly flew to his side.

"Told you." Rakuen said shaking her head.

"I should have killed you." Bankotsu growled sitting up straight again as the pain began to decrease.

"Like you would have." Rakuen smirked, knowing this remark would get to Bankotsu in one particular way or another.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean! I really should have killed you, you're so damn annoying! Why the hell did you even heal me? Why do you even give a damn what happens to me? I killed you whole village after all, what's your deal?" Bankotsu threw about ten questions to Rakuen at once and frankly, Rakuen didn't really have an answer. Why did she give a damn what happened to Bankotsu? Why did she heal him?

"I... I'm not really sure..." Rakuen answered looking over at the injured assassin. "I really don't." she said with a somewhat confused, almost embarrassed tone. What was going on with her anyway? Rakuen was sharp witted and usually wasn't confused by people, but Bankotsu had a way of confusing her.

Bankotsu laughed slightly. "You're strange, Rakuen."

* * *

It had been another few days now and they had finally reached the foot of the large mountain.

"You know Bankotsu, you could have picked a better location for you house you know. Like maybe at the bottom of a lake, or in a demon infested cave." She muttered sarcastically as she pulled on her horse's reigns slightly so that it would keep moving rather than try to munch on some tasty looking grass.

"Very funny, but the mountains are remote and it's not likely that anyone would be able to find me there." He explained as the horses started the climb up the mountain. It would only take a few more days to get to the mountain and for that Rakuen was grateful as she was extremely tired, she hadn't slept all that much the past few nights keeping an eye on Bankotsu.

On the mountain they would have shelter and a warm place to stay as the days and nights were growing short and cold, it would be a welcome comfort of a roof over their heads especially with Bankotsu's condition.

"Bankotsu... does it ever snow on the mountain?" Rakuen asked curiously. She had never before seen snow; it had never snowed before in the village she had lived in so she really knew nothing about it.

"Snow? Of course it does." Bankotsu said with a nod. "It snows for at least two months during the winter season." he said looking over at Rakuen.

"Really!? I hope we get to see it. What does it look like?" She asked excitedly.

"You've never seen snow!?" Bankotsu asked in a rather surprised tone. Where had this girl been all her life? "Well... It's white and kind of looks like sakura petals right after they've all fallen off the trees. But it'd much deeper and much whiter." Bankotsu explained.

"It sounds beautiful; I can't wait to see some!" Rakuen exclaimed in an excited tone, snow would be a new experience for her, and a good one at that.

"I bet you'll like it." Bankotsu said with a smile. "Thinking about it, you are a lot like the snow." Bankotsu was thinking out loud... "You're almost as pure as the snow and you're peaceful like the first snowfall..." Bankotsu trailed off. There had been one more thing he was going to compare her and the snow by but he silenced himself, blushing ever so slightly. "Anyway... I know you'll like it." He muttered trying to hide his embarrassment by looking straight ahead.

Rakuen smiled slightly. "And you're just like the rain, Bankotsu-kun. You're so calm at times but then you go into violent rages. See, you're just like the rain." Rakuen nodded satisfied with her own comparison.

Bankotsu laughed. "You're right, I'm just like the rain and you're like the snow." he nodded.

And so the rain and snow continued up the mountain

* * *

It was their last day of travel as Bankotsu had said. They would reach the mountain cottage the next day and boy was Rakuen relieved that she would finally be able to rest easily besides, they were nearly out of food and she would have to hunt.

"I'll have to do a bit of hunting when we get there..." she thought out loud at a rather random time which drew a loud laugh from Bankotsu.

"A girl like you hunting animals? Could you really do that? I bet you'd start crying before you'd even killed it!" he exclaimed as he continued to laugh.

"Is that so? Rakuen asked looking over at Bankotsu. She wasn't laughing at all. "You really think I'm that emotionally weak?" she asked raising and eyebrow. Who did he think he was!? She could hunt perfectly fine. After all, she'd lived on her own for at least six or seven years.

"Sure. All females are emotionally weak." Bankotsu shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Fine then, hunt for yourself. I don't have to share anything with you; you go ahead and catch your own food. Just don't come crying to me when you're writhing around on the ground with terrible side pains because your inner wound has started to bleed internally and said blood slowly shut down your systems." Rakuen said with a slight shrug. "I'm perfectly fine with that.

Bankotsu was unsure of what to say for once, Rakuen had stumped him. "Okay, okay. You win." Bankotsu said putting his hands above his head. I surrender, I prefer my systems to remain functional." he said with a slight grimace.

"That's what I thought." Rakuen said with a satisfied nod. Stretching from the seat upon her horse Rakuen yawned, she then leaned forward so that her mouth was close to the horses ear "Remind me never to drag a wounded assassin up this god forsake mountain, okay?" Rakuen whispered into the horse's ear, the mare nickered in reply.

"Huh?" Bankotsu asked cocking his head and looking at Rakuen with a confused look playing his features.

"Oh nothing, just talking to Arashi." She said casually patting the horses head with a little smirk.

"You named it?" Bankotsu asked raising and eyebrow and looking at the horse. He wasn't really one for pets, he just called them horse, or animal, names were for people in his opinion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did name _her_." she said making it clear that the mare was indeed a female rather than an 'it'.

Bankotsu laughed out loud. "Well in that case I dub this one Sakuraniku." Bankotsu couldn't keep a straight face as he named the stallion. After all naming a horse 'Horse meat' was the funniest joke in history in Bankotsu's thought.

"Typical useless man." Rakuen said rolling her eyes. "I won't blame him if he bucks you off for giving him such a name as Sakuraniku." Rakuen sighed shaking her head in slight disgust.

"I think he likes it." Bankotsu laughed prodding at one of the stallions ears. He was asking to be bucked of but luckily Sakuraniku was in a good mood. If he hadn't been Bankotsu would have been in a great deal of pain at that point.

* * *

At last the rain and snow had made it to their destination, and just in time for Arashi and Sakuraniku were rather tired and quite glad to rest and graze as they pleased. Rakuen however was not exactly impressed with Bankotsu's cottage.

"This is you're winter house? _This _thing is supposed to keep you warm and dry during the winter? Are you out of you puny little mind!" Rakuen practically exploded when she saw the condition of the cottage; and rightfully so as there was first of all no front door, second of all the boards of which the house was actually made of was beginning to rot and fall apart, there were holes all throughout the walls to let drafts in. Apparently Rakuen had her work cut out for her with Bankotsu wounded and winter approaching within a month.

Bankotsu cringed as Rakuen yelled; at least there was even a place for them to stay right. "Keep your head on! All it needs is a bit of work and it'll be plenty war; besides, there are blankets and a fire pit. You didn't have to go and shout your head off." Bankotsu said shaking his head "Sheesh it must be that time of month..." he added with a mumble.

"You are absolutely out of your mind, sicko!" Rakuen exclaimed glaring at Bankotsu. She then sighed. "Well, there's no time to waste. Make yourself useful and gather firewood, but for heaven sakes be careful and only pick up small pieces of wood. I'll start patching these holes up." Rakuen said turning and looking for something, anything to patch the holes up. Her search ended at the bottom of a small stream that ran close to the cottage. Her answer was clay, nice thick clay that would stay in place once dry and wouldn't run off in the rain. The larger holes would have to be patched with deer pelt, and a door could be built easily enough, maybe this wouldn't be so bad; it would still take a while but no nearly as long as it would have if they had to patch it with only wood.

Bankotsu was picking up stick for the fire as ordered and was actually finding bending over to be a bit painful, he knew Rakuen was right about his wound; despite over a week passing since the fight where he had been wounded he was still quite torn up inside. Gosh that Rakuen was always bossing him around! And damnit she was always right! My god just thinking about her made Bankotsu's blood boil... but then again, she was the only one he'd spared. Why had he spared her? Why was she different from the other girls he'd killed? And why the hell was he thinking about her so damn much! Gah! He had just worked himself into frustration by just thinking about someone that had never happened before. Shaking his head he walked back to the cottage with the wood.

Rakuen had stared to gather the clay and was beginning to slowly patch up the holes. Even Bankotsu could help a bit after he'd put the firewood near the fire pit.

* * *

It was evening now and the fire inside the cottage was cracking warmly. Rakuen had made a makeshift door for the time being, she made it by draping a thick blanket over the empty doorway. It would work until they could actually get a door. She'd also made two beds; one on each side of the room. Her belongings (and Banryu) were set beside the bed leaning against the wall. The rest of Bankotsu's items were near his bed. She was keeping Banryu until she deemed Bankotsu ready to wield the heavy weapon once more.

The two of them were currently sitting on opposite sides of the fire, eating fish that Rakuen had caught in the small stream where she had found the clay. "You know, Rakuen... you aren't a bad cook." Bankotsu said as his polished off his fish. He'd just handed out a rare compliment, after all Bankotsu was a very prideful person and rarely gave glory to anyone but himself.

"Ariagatou, Bankotsu. I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." she said finishing her own fish, throwing the bones into the fire. Those bones make Rakuen think of Bankotsu's name. Bankotsu was a rather odd name. "You have an odd name, Bankotsu." she said in conclusion. "Barbaric bone... or brute strength." she commented, well, the name did its justice. Bankotsu was rather barbaric and she had to admit, he was pretty damn strong if he was able to wield that halberd like it weighed nothing.

"Oh really, well your name is interesting as well. Rakuen... paradise." he said thinking about it. "It sure does have a nice meaning... to bad it doesn't fit you though. Bankotsu was joking for once and even Rakuen could tell that he was just poking fun.

"Haha, very amusing bone-san."

They both laughed at this little game...

After their laughing had ceased they sat in silence for a while. Rakuen staring at the fire... Bankotsu at something else. It was Rakuen who spoke next. "Well, I'm not sure about you but I'm exhausted. I'm going to sleep now." she said standing up and making her way towards her bed. Before she did however she took he dark brown hair from its tie and let it fall lose, it fell nearly to her backside, she hadn't cut it once.

Bankotsu nodded. "I'm going to stay up a bit longer." he said watching her move toward her bed and took her hair down. He then looked down at the fire. The snow and the rain were silent again. An hour or so passed and Bankotsu grew tired as well. Upon getting up he walked slowly towards where Rakuen was sleeping. Looking down at her sleeping body he smiled ever so slightly. "Good night, Rakuen." he whispered and turned to his own side of the room. He received no answer for the snow was long since asleep. Settling down the rain also fell asleep.

The snow and the rain slept without interruption, the mountain was silent... but they were not alone on this mountain and many dangers lay in the future.

* * *

It was the morning of the seventh day the snow and rain had spent in this cottage, and it was looking more and more efficient every day. Most of the small holes were fixed and a door was in the making. Perhaps Rakuen had been too hard on Bankotsu, carrying on about how drabby the house had been. They still had work but they were moving along quickly. There was also a small and empty cave near the cottage, big enough to for Arashi and Sakuraniku to shelter in. Bankotsu and Rakuen were working on a fence and gate to go across the front of the cave so that neither of the horses could randomly decide to wander off one day.

Another thing that Rakuen had found much to her delight was a hot spring a short distance from the cottage that was a real treat after such a long trip with nowhere to stop for a bath. It was also good for Bankotsu's wounds and so Rakuen had told Bankotsu to go a soak while she made their lunch which consisted of cooked rabbit meat, courtesy of Rakuen. She would be quite happy to brag to him for catching the rabbit. It would serve him right for saying she couldn't hunt!

Bankotsu had just returned from the hot spring, his hair completely down and ripping wet. The meat had finished cooking, he was just in time. Rakuen handed him a piece of the meat. "This looks too dark to be fish..." he said taking a cautious bite of the meat.

"That's because it's not fish. Its rabbit." she said with a smirk as she began to eat. "I told you I could hunt." She said after she had chewed and swallowed.

"Yeah, Yeah, you can give it up already." Bankotsu muttered as he took another bite of the juicy meat. They finished the rest of their meal in silence, after he had finished Bankotsu attempted to braid his hair, but he was having quite the difficult time getting his arms to move to the motions of the braid, as every time he moved his arm it tugged at the gently sealed scars.

Rakuen smiled slightly. "Here, let me help." she said standing up and making her way to Bankotsu. She then kneeled behind her and took his hair into her hands. She was stunned at how soft the assassin managed to keep his hair! It was a smooth as the finest silk! As she began to braid his hair Bankotsu grunted. "Stop pulling so hard..." he muttered as she braided.

"You want it tight don't you? So I suggest stay quiet and bearing it, you hardly even complained when you got a gaping side wound and a bit of tugging bothers you." Rakuen said shaking her head.

She had a point and Bankotsu once again fell silent until Rakuen had finished braiding his hair. "Ther." she said standing up and making sure the braid looked right, she nodded with satisfaction. Bankotsu also stood pulling the braid over his shoulder in order to see it as well. "Ariagatou." he said flicking it off his shoulder.

"You're welcome, Bankotsu-kun." Rakuen said with a smile as she began to work on the fence again.

* * *

It was late now, much later than Rakuen should have been awake until, Bankotsu had gone to sleep hours ago but Rakuen found herself unable to sleep that night so she was sitting on a boulder beside the small stream that ran beside the cottage. It wasn't all that cold that night but there was a significant chill. Rakuen was absorbed in thoughts about how she'd gotten to this place, and to that ever remaining question: Why had that assassin truly spared her? Sighing she closed her eyes for longer than a moment but when she opened them a terrible chill ran down her back. She was being watched, watched by many eyes. She couldn't see anything. But she could feel.

Now Rakuen wasn't really one who scared easily but something about this feeling petrified her, she couldn't move... and it was a rather good thing she didn't... within a few moments at least a dozen small pairs of small yellow eyes began to emerge from the shadows. The creatures had Rakuen nearly surrounded and there was really no way that Rakuen could get back to the cottage without them catching her. Ever so slowly she stood up as the eyes inched closer. Then something else caught her eyes, the sheen of many silver-gray pelts shining in the dim moonlight.

"Wolves...!" Rakuen gasped and it was just loud enough with a howl the wolves began to come closer and closer. They were closing in on their prey, the small of food from the cottage had attracted them; but the sight of living breathing prey excited them. They growled and a few of them howled as they came.

Rakuen was frozen in fear as she began to slowly back up, she tried to scream, she tried to cry out but no words came. As a bloodcurdling howl from the Alpha was heard the words suddenly flew back to Rakuen.

"Bankotsu!" her scream echoed over the mountain...

* * *

**Naiyori Speaks**: And yet again, I end with one of our friends in a desperate situation! Once again sorry this took so damn long! Hopefully chapter four doesn't take so long! Rate and review please!

**Translation**: The title means "Mountain".

* * *


End file.
